De cómo Gilbert conoce a Gilbird
by Meems Asakura
Summary: Gilbert no entiende mucho sus sentimientos, pero ella si y por eso no puede evitar traer semejante regalo. Dedicado a Hagobi Riench & Nyniel//


**Summary:** Gilbert no entiende mucho sus sentimientos, pero ella si y por eso no puede evitar traer semejante regalo. Dedicado a Hagobi Riench & Nyniel//

**Advertencia**: Este Fan fic no tiene relación con ningún país existente, armada u otra cosa. No está hecho con fines de lucro, sólo sacar a relucir mi retorcida mente. Este manga y anime no me pertenece, ni si quiera la luz con que funciona mi computador, que lo pagan mis papás en las mensualidades de la Universidad.

Dedicado a Hagobi Riench y Nyniel

**DE CÓMO GILBERT CONOCE A GILBIRD**

ONE SHOT

PRUSIA X HUNGRÍA (?)

By Meems Asakura

Era normal en él que se dirigiera a la casa de ellos los días lunes, normalmente llegaba a la hora de almuerzo y pues claro Roderich siempre terminaba invitándolo para el té. Pero esta vez algo en él estaba extraño, la jovencita con quién normalmente discutía no estaba, al parecer una invitación por su amiga asiática había hecho que ella saliera por más de una semana para conocer aquellos parajes.

- Es extraño para Elizabeth salir sola – Gilbert estaba de muy mal humor, no le hacía mucha gracia tener que estar con él afeminado de Austria durante mucho rato.

- Sí – Austria miraba intensamente al prusiano, como si esperara algo de él, cosa que hacía que la paciencia de Gilbert se desbordara.

- Yo creo que me tengo que ir… tú sabes a West no le gusta que llegue tarde, después dice que no tengo disciplina – Diciendo aquello se retiró de la mansión austriaca sin mirar atrás, al parecer había sido muy descortés dejando un panecillo a medio comer en su plato o no haber terminado su té, pero le preocupaba de sobremanera como estaba Elizabeth, así que al llegar a casa lo primero que logro hacer, fue encender su computador portátil y comenzar a escribir en su blog.

_Elizabeth no está en Europa, bastante extraño ya que normalmente salía con Roderich o los tres con embaucábamos hacia algún país desconocido, pero esta vez su fragilidad fue llevada por una jovencita asiática – muy bonita por cierto – dejando en mí algo de desazón. ¿Qué le pasa al grandioso yo? ¿Será que la extraño? Y sí es así… ¿Por qué? – _Gilbert Weillschmidt.

Y así dejo que su gran cantidad de seguidores comenzaran a postear diferentes propuestas, la mayoría le asustaban, poco a poco algo de tenebroso se llenaba la lista de comentarios, pero había uno que estaba escrito recién que lo sorprendió muchísimo.

_Tal vez la amas – _Fujoshihungara69

Y… ¿Sí era cierto?… era verdad que cuando eran pequeños había pensado que estaba mal que se enamorará de un chico, pero al saber que era una niña pensó que era demasiado masculina para ella, él necesitaba una dama, no una chiquilla de amante… pero tal vez esa chiquilla se había convertido en la perfecta dama.

En el otro lado del mundo, un par de jovencitas disfrutaban de lo reconfortante de un té después de comprar una gran infinidad de cosas.

- ¿No le da pena lo que escribiste en su blog Elizabeth-san? – Dijo Meimei que ordenaba su cabello para poder soltarlo con facilidad.

- ¿Por qué ?… el es tan egocéntrico que ni siquiera pensará que yo misma leí su blog y le postie – La húngara veía la taza detenidamente – Aunque amo que sea egocéntrico – Finalizo la húngara mientras volvía a la conversación con su amiga.

Ya de vuelta en Europa central, el prusiano se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, a pesar de ser lunes no quería ir y encontrar al afeminado de Austria para que le conversara sobre su último concierto u otras cosas, realmente no le gustaba esa idea.

- Gilbert – Dijo Ludwig entrando a la habitación de su hermano sorprendiendo a su hermano.

- ¡West! ¿Qué haces aquí? – El prusiano se levanto y ordeno su ropa como si de un requerimiento fuera.

- Tienes visita – Dijo el alemán retirándose de la habitación. Gilbert lo siguió, normalmente nadie lo visitaba.

- ¡Elizabeth! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Automáticamente el prusiano poso sus manos en su cabeza, tal vez el austriaco lo había acusado con la húngara por ser "grosero" y ahora tendría que recibir su castigo – Te lo juro que no lo hice –

La húngara por su parte, no se podía mover mucho, y al ver como el prusiano posaba sus manos en la cabeza y decía que no había hecho nada, simplemente no pudo no reír estruendosamente.

- y… ¿Ahora qué? – Gilbert estaba más que sorprendido y simplemente se quedo mudo… la risa de la húngara era como el ruiseñor de los pájaros.

- Lo siento… Roderich me dijo que me habías extrañado durante mi ausencia por eso vine para acá… saca tus manos de la cabeza – La húngara espero que el prusiano se pusiera a su lado – Ahora cierra tus ojos – El prusiano ya estaba bastante atónito, así que obedeció sin chistar, pero simplemente los abrió cuando sintió un pequeño peso en su cabeza y vio a la húngara a pocos centímetros de él.

- ¿Qué? –

- ¡No te muevas mucho!… me dijeron que les gustan los lugares altos, pero no suelen volar mucho, por eso les gustaban las cabezas –

- ¿Qué? – Estaba más atónito que antes, ¿Qué ratos pasaba?

- Mírate al espejo – Gracias al espejo que se encontraba a su lado pudo ver como una bolita de plumas amarillas se escabullía en su pelo.

- Es adorable – Dijo Gilbert mientras lo bajaba con sumo cuidado posándolo en sus manos.

- Sí… se llama Gilbird y es para que no estés tan solo – Dijo la húngara besándolo en la comisura de sus labios y corriendo hacia la salida, no podía perseguirla, pero realmente ahora no estaría solo… si no que con Gilbird.


End file.
